


your love is worth more than any gem

by pixieyoshi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenJi, Confessions, Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jaeno, Kingdoms, M/M, Rhinestones, alternative universe, donghyuck makes nomin separate (kinda), featured chenle and renjun, hyuck and jisung are dragons as well but are not heavily featured, jaemin is a dragon, jaemin pink hair, jaeminxjeno - Freeform, jeno and jaehyung are brothers, jeno and mark are poor, jeno likes to go to a lake where jaemin lives, jenoxjaemin - Freeform, nomin, part of wayv is royalty, quest to seize scales as they hold value due to them being based off gems, two-part story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyoshi/pseuds/pixieyoshi
Summary: Na Jaemin, a dragon that holds the scales made of morganite resides in the willow lakes that Jeno finds comfort in. When the King’s son requests for the villagers to hunt for the sapphire scales of the dragon that supposedly is located in the same lake. Jeno, who is unaware of Jaemin’s presence, visits the lake on the night of the announcement. Trying to make a firm decision of what he should do to keep the lake’s purity alive. Jaemin, who takes interest in his good-natured personality and soft-being. Reveals himself to one human that could lead to ruckus for the kingdom.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I am here with a nomin fic as I've been working on it for a few days. I wanted to set everything into one part. but, I was losing some fuel, and I think it'll be more exciting to have their relationship grow in the second part. but, this is somewhat of a new concept and I really enjoy writing stuff that includes royalty! I tried my best to revise and I hope there aren't many loopholes or places where you get stuck. sometimes I reread/revise and it sounds fine but then once I post everything just juggles out of place. anyway! if you're here to read and have clicked on my story, thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

“The King is searching for the sapphire scales of the dragon that lurks the willow lakes near the mountain range. The large rocks surround and conceal the body of water as the magnificent beast finds home in the area. If anyone is able to seize the beast and return with a scale or more, fortune awaits and you will be rewarded with much more.” Sir Doyoung announces in the position of speaking for the King. The commoners below him listen carefully, hearts beating a bit quickly after being told that there would be a prize for the found trinket. “The King’s son, Prince Renjun is interested in the specimen’s scale. The royal family will be pleased with whoever seeks them first.” 

  
  
  


In the Reiya Kingdom, falls the implemented village of homes and a castle that is located in the middle of the sanctuary of various dragons. Surrounded by different terrains, the creatures that roam their land shed their scales that have much value to the normal human. One could bring riches to a mere commoner, to the royals, their pieces can be morphed into beautiful arrangements of jewelry that only a few could wear. With the interest of dragon scales becoming high due to their existence becoming scarce, depending on the dragon’s scale and terrain, the worth of scales now varies. Mark, a close friend of Jeno is interested in the mission brought upon the royal family. “The willow lake isn’t far from your home, maybe you should check it out?” 

  
  
  


“And what? Get myself killed due to the curiosity formed by the guard’s words? They speak about  _ dragons, _ Mark. How foolish are you to get tied into the kingdom’s unnecessary assigned missions?” He hits the older’s head as he wanted to transfer some common sense into the dead brain of his. “We shouldn’t even touch the willow lakes land, the water is pure and you can see the fish swim right through it. The kingdom will only destroy it and it’ll be better to have fewer hands chip into the destruction.”

  
  
  


“Prince Renjun seems to have taste from what I know,” As Mark continues on with the dragon topic. “Sapphire scales have the most value as it runs up with the worth of the pearl scales of the dragon that wanders along the bay. Their species are also endangered from what I believe.”

  
  
  


“There,” Jeno pokes at Mark’s forehead, “more reasons as to why we should keep away from the willow lakes  _ and  _ the bay. The dragons should live freely without us humans interfering. What would you do if someone tried to hunt you down to steal your arm?” 

  
  
  


“Depends, what if my arm is infected and they searched the entire kingdom for me in order to cut it off.” 

  
  
  


“You’re unbelievable.” Jeno scoffs, he turns his heels around. Directing himself out of the palace’s perimeter and towards the gate. Mark, who shouts a string of apologies for his playfulness, is still greeted by Jeno’s back. When the older male catches up with him, Mark places a hand on Jeno’s shoulder. “Sometimes I feel as if I’m hanging out with a child when I’m with you.”

  
  
  


“I make this boring life of yours a little more colorful. You should be a bit grateful you know?”

  
  
  


Jeno sighs, knowing that Mark was somewhat right. He would never muster up the guts to admit it though as he knew Mark would use his softness against him for future threats and situations of unstoppable teasing. “Whatever, the whole dragon stuff is useless to the commoners. No one will be able to find the dragon and snatch a scale, it’s absolutely impossible. Don’t you think?”

  
  
  


“Oh no, I definitely believe you. We only have basic iron pitchforks and weapons from the craftsman. No one would stand a chance against a beast. Besides, we commoners have only seen the scales through the drawings of books. How do we know that they’re actually worth our lives? Prince Renjun needs to change his taste.”

  
  
  


“Don’t talk about the Prince so casually, you’ll be beheaded if he finds it offensive.” Jeno grits his teeth, reminding Mark of the past occurrences. The boy shortly nods, closing his mouth as he sometimes got carried away with his words. “But, you’re not wrong. The royal family has always had such a unique taste. But, the Princes have always been kind so their desires don’t really bother me.”

  
  
  


“I’m sure Prince Chenle is on the verge of burning down the palace. I bet you a loaf of lotus bread if it does happen.”

  
  
  


“You’re crazy for believing he’d pull a stunt,” As Jeno realizes some people stare in their direction. Once they leave the less crowded area of town, he leans towards Mark and nods. “Deal. I definitely can see Prince Renjun setting the oil along the marble floor.”

  
  
  


“Prince Sicheng would be the one to light the match and throw it with grace.” Mark mimics the actions and Jeno can only laugh. Though they didn’t live the most extravagant life, they were content with each other’s company and the beauty that surrounds their lands as it was home to some of the most marvelous creatures. Jeno, who frequently visits the willow lake to check up on the water, wishes that nobody pollutes the divine lands. Keeping the lake healthy was an unassigned job to him. 

  
  
  


_ But, _ once he was informed that it was the rightful home to the sapphire dragon. He wouldn’t allow any of the bacteria that he called villagers, to contaminate their haven. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


When the moon overtakes the sun’s position, Jeno arrives home on time for dinner. Jaehyun, his older brother who waits at the front of the door has a hand on his hip. One eyebrow lifted as Jeno immediately knew what he was going to ask based on his facial movements. “I was hanging out with Mark today. You should’ve known. Besides, the King said to gather at the palace today for an announcement. Didn’t you hear?”

  
  
  


“I was at work. The bakery does not run on its own, you know? Jungwoo and Taeil are trying their best to keep it alive.” Jaehyun reminds, Jeno nods his head as he remembered his brother was one and  _ only _ their financial source. Knowing his job, he didn’t have the best position out there as royal roles gained much more. If he were able to pass the yearly test given by the kingdom to become a guard and enter the palace. With many calculations and daydreams feeding into Jaehyun's wanted reality, he would be able to provide for his family a bit better. But, for now, he was working at one of the local bakery shops as a temporary fill. “It was something about the dragons right? I heard Taeil discussing it saying how one of the princes had requested for a scale of the sapphire family.” 

  
  
  


“It was Renjun specifically,” Jeno informs Jaehyun as it seemed like an important detail. “There is a reward to the individual who brings back a scale or more. Knowing those types of scales are high on the value list and are limited based on species. The dragon will surely not show themselves that easily.” 

  
  
  


“I mean, a scale would do us a lot for our family.” The older brunette of the two states. Jeno nods as it wasn’t an undeniable statement. They were a family of three, with no parents and a ragged roof over their heads as the boys had done their best to make a home out of stones and stick placements. The youngest of the family, Sungchan, was on a trip in the countryside as he had earned a scholarship to attend a paid-off academy for the next two months. Jeno, who was slightly envious of his brother’s gifted reward, was proud to find that his brains had at least got him somewhere. “I also heard that the dragon is located in the willow lakes. Don’t you take care of the animals over there?”

  
  
  


“There are a few bunnies and I check on the water occasionally. It’s not like I can do much, I just want to ensure that it’s clean. It’s a beautiful lake, said by the name the willows are healthy. If I were a dragon, I definitely would love to live there myself.” Jeno admits shortly with a small smile. Jaehyun shortly joins in with the warm expressions, he walks off into their small kitchen area to point out the brought dinner. 

  
  
  


“If I were you, I’d check it out. Knowing the villagers, they will be rampant in order to search for the scales.” His brother suggests, he begins to pick at the food and places it into a small cloth. “We received a vast amount of pork and chicken buns. They’ll be here for a while so take some on the road.” He walks back to Jeno and hands him the food, the younger could smell the savory aroma even with them wrapped carefully in the fabric. “Do you think the bunnies need food?”

  
  
  


“I can bring a cucumber tomorrow. It’s a bit late I’d say.” Jeno tucks his food into his pocket to keep warm from the biting cold air that has come along their seasonal weather. “I’ll check the lake out for a little. I wouldn’t be able to tell if the water is clear at this time of day. But, I want to see if anyone has decided to invade.”

  
  
  


“Be safe, the villagers can get out of hand sometimes.”

  
  
  


“I’m aware.” Jeno replies, he turns his heels and heads out the door. Jaehyun, who’s right behind him, waves to him goodbye. The brunette runs down the familiar trail towards the back of his home to the willow lake that is home to the fresh plants, small animals, and of course the sapphire dragon. He does not wish to find the beast at this time, nor any as he wanted to ensure the distance between humans and dragon is present. It keeps peace and order, also there’s that blatant piece of respecting their privacy as this was a roaming creature in the picture. Jeno only wishes to seek Buttons, a fluffy bunny he has befriended months ago and has been taking care of. Buttons, who is white with black spots, is the friendliest towards Jeno. Her friends are still trying to warm up to the human as food does not seem enough for their trust and bond to be granted. 

  
  
  


Jeno walks on the trail lightly, following the path unconsciously as the memory of the directions have been engraved into his mind. There’s no need to recall which way he needs to go as there were only a few turns. As the moon casts amongst the village, Jeno wonders if the rising rock has any effect on those surrounding him. For say, the moon’s appearance alerts the villagers that it is time to tuck themselves into bed. But, was the greeting of the moon a different alert for others? He’s sure that’s a simple question to ask, but, when the village goes dark and the palace’s lights are the only source of illumination the people can find. Jeno is confident that there are other creatures awake during the time of their slumber. 

  
  
  


When Jeno arrives at the scene, he does not find anyone around him. Which was surprising as he was positive some villagers would have wanted to set out a hunt or possible trap for the dragon. If Jeno had to make a hypothesis, the value of scales would also have to be made based on the dragon’s intelligence. The turquoise and amethyst dragons have had most of their scales plucked. It was either they were too naive to trust the humans or, their terrains have been overtaken by the humans with the addition of their scales. 

  
  


“Wow, the moon can be seen in the water.” As Jeno gets distracted from his thoughts to set his focus on the lake. He looks in awe, appreciating the sight as he has never thought about going out to the lake at such a time of day. Jeno looks around his area, brushing away a couple of rocks to sit down on solid ground. He removes his pork buns from his pocket to consume. With the addition of the scenery and the slight warmth of the food, he could say his dinner has been enhanced with the features. Jeno places his left hand behind him, setting it down for the sake of his back needing support. He’s welcomed with a slimy feel that trails on top of his hand. Retreating his hand back to his chest, he chews on his food and quickly swallows. “Centipedes? Should’ve known better.” As he shudders from the thought. He forgot the view also came with the cost of tiny critters hiding amongst the forest’s floor. It’s not long until Jeno finishes his first pork bun, the second comes out of his pocket and he continues eating without a fuss. “You know, Jaehyun should definitely take out that boy he’s been seeing here. For some reason, I get a romantic feel and I have never even fallen in love.” Jeno states to the forest, laughing to himself as he found his last admitted words a bit funny. “Well, maybe not. The lake is beautiful without people. Besides, now that I know there’s a dragon living here, maybe I should back off. The sapphire dragon does have good taste in location I’d say”

  
  
  


When he comprehends his last words. Jeno has a hard time swallowing down his food. He’s never thought of leaving the lake, nor the friends he’s made within the boundaries of the area. Jeno couldn’t see himself  _ not  _ returning, it just didn’t feel right. But, as it was a proclaimed home and territory of a specimen that was now on the hunt. He shouldn’t expose the area as a human friendly terrain, though he has no intention in joining the hunt. Jeno wants to protect the land at all cost. With the willow trees in the process of blooming, he wants to ensure that their leaves are not stripped during the wrong period. “A goodbye is out of the picture, but, what do you have to say about the lake? Any thoughts on this whole situation.” He talks to the area, knowing there will be no answer brought to him. “As I thought, we both got nothing in mind.” 

  
  
  


Jeno, soft hearted yet hard headed with his friend Mark, is being closely examined by a male up in the willow trees, he holds a position in between the branches and has a pool of fondness filling his pupils. Though he’s aware that the humans should be asleep at this time, he isn’t frightened by his odd appearance. Jaemin, who brushes the scales on his cheek, tries his best to conceal the textured skin as he couldn’t be seen with them. They peek out from his upper elbow, jabbing his sides when they unconsciously greet his human body with a hello. He’s sure the humans have been misguided as the individual has brought up the sapphire dragon, also known as Jisung who holds the exquisite scales in a cave down in the bay. He has been holed up in the spot for years, terrified to seek the outside world as he does not want to be plucked of his own features. Jaemin, who holds light pink skin, is the holder of the morganite scales that many forget about. He’s in the average range as their scales vary. Compared to carat sizes, they’re larger than a size four carat and with his own based calculations. He’s sure the worth of one scale on his body could be about twenty thousand dollars. But, Jaemin is sure that the sea colors have become popular and favored as he recalls Donghyuck being chased the other day. “Seeking sapphire? Must be a hassle.” Jaemin mutters to himself.

  
  
  


“I know right!” Jeno responds unknowingly, Jaemin covers his mouth as he didn’t think the boy would hear him. “Regardless of gems and dragons. We should leave them alone, most of them went into hiding for a reason. Don’t you think so lake?” Jaemin uncovers his mouth, expression shifting as he didn’t believe that the male had actually believed the pool of water had responded to him. Jeno, who waits for an answer, does not receive one as Jaemin is afraid of feeding into the boy’s imagination. “I think I’m hearing things, I swear you had something to say. Maybe I’m just tired, also, my pork bun is cold now.” He looks towards the bitten treat and sighs, “To the dragon that lives here. My suggestion would be to temporarily move for the time being. I would hate to see you get hurt though you’re living peacefully among us.” 

  
  
  


Jaemin, who stares at the head of the brunette, smiles. He was a fairly kind boy and though he had no evidence that a dragon was  _ actually _ residing in the willow lake, he still made a small suggestion that could easily save his life. “Oh, I’m Jeno by the way. If I do make the decision of taking a small break from here, I would like for you to remember my name.” 

  
  
  


“Jeno…” As Jaemin quietly repeats it to himself. Shortly, the sound of rustling leaves enter his ear and Jeno has stood up from his sitting position. He wipes down his pants, stuffing the halfway eaten pork bun into his pocket and stretches. 

  
  
  
  


“I’ll be back to give Button a cucumber. But, after that….we’ll see where time takes me.” Jeno firmly states, wanting to keep his future decisions vague as being firm now would mean he’d have to keep the created promise. He begins to head back home, knowing Jaehyun was probably waiting for him as he wouldn’t be able to sleep with both eyes closed if Jeno wasn’t home. Jaemin, who supervises him from above with his wings, watches him enter his home after a couple of minutes of walking. Flying back to the same spot in the forest, he looks down at the spot that was occupied by Jeno not too long ago.

  
  
  


“He has a pure soul,” Jaemin comments, putting his chin in his palm. “He definitely blends in with the lake’s atmosphere.” When another unconscious smile appears on his face, Jaemin wonders if Jeno’s decisions will result in him coming more often. If he treated the lake as a second home, maybe he wouldn’t conclude to turn his back on it anytime soon. 

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


“A tanzanite dragon was discovered? How do you know?” Jeno questions to Mark as they walk on the beach. Sand brushed along their feet as the heat of the sun burned the grains' temperature. Mark nods to confirm the information brought to him, “I thought the tanzanite dragon was a myth.”

  
  
  


“He was found in the mountains near the willow lakes,” Mark informs, Jeno’s eyebrows angle down. 

  
  
  


“ _ He? _ ”

  
  
  


“Yes, supposedly the climbers had brought the new information that the dragons have human forms,” Mark tells, fascinated as well. Jeno’s eyebrows lift up this time, eyes becoming intrigued by the new fact told to him. “When he was seen, he ran past the climbers and jumped off the mountain. Spreading his wings and relocating himself on top of a different mountain top.”

  
  
  
  


“Are you sure the climbers were not drunk when going up there? That seems a bit unrealistic.”

  
  


Mark tilts his head, pursing his lips as the case seems possible. “I’m unsure. But, supposedly his skin was slightly covered in scales. They were blue, with a hint of purple. That’s tanzanite, right? I’m sure that Prince Renjun would enjoy such a color.” 

  
  
  


“I guess you discover something new every day. I was unaware that tanzanite dragons existed. I’m sure one for every rhinestone and gem is on this earth. But, tanzanite in our area? I wonder if the rarest of dragons are coming together to plot a mission to overtake the humans.”

  
  
  
  


“Ah, don’t say stuff like that.” As Mark whines with the tone of his words. He nudges Jeno and scrunches his nose as he was afraid of the damage that a dragon could cause. In fact, they’ve never heard the tales of their strengths as the stories published have only focused on their scales. “But, you’re right. If the dragons we’re sick of us. I’m sure they could obliterate our existence in seconds.” 

  
  
  


“There’s no use in doubting if that story is true. If a dragon can take a human form and hide their scales, they must be lurking among us. For say, Sir Doyoung.” Jeno shortly suggests.

  
  
  


“Definitely not Sir Doyoung,” Mark shakes his head, denying the inference brought. “If someone in the village were to be a dragon. It must be one of the royals, what if their request for scales are just them trying to locate their family. If a scale is plucked, it must mean that they’re still alive.”

  
  
  


“Although I disagree with many of your plots, I will say that one isn’t too bad.” Jeno begins to nod his head, connecting the dots as the pieces fell together rather nicely. “The royal family probably knows about the dragons best. I wouldn’t be surprised if one of them were to be the creature in disguise.”

  
  
  


“Speaking of dragons, how do they even care for themselves properly? Always having to stay undercover and be alert of humans. Must be challenging if there are things they can’t do in human form. Do you think they bathe?”

  
  
  


“I’m unsure about that Mark, but I do have someone to take care of.” The brunette is shortly reminded of Buttons, the small bunny that is surely waiting for him back at the lake. He had only agreed to hang out with Mark for a short amount of time as he didn’t want the cucumber in his pocket to go bad. “Buttons is waiting, you know I never want to disappoint her.” 

  
  
  


“You give more love to that bunny in comparison to I.” Mark informs, Jeno begins to walk off the path of the sand and into the land that settles with concrete flooring. Jeno, who shrugs teasingly gives him a short wave before heading off back home to the familiar path. “Odd guy.”

  
  
  


Jeno would never admit that he was odd, nineteen, and has never fallen in love. Cares for animals more than his own being and is the unofficial keeper of a lake that has a dragon residing in its area. Nope, never would he call himself odd or any word near peculiar. He was just  _ different _ in his own ways and there was nothing wrong with it. When he’s quick on his feet, it’s because he has duties calling him back at the lake, and or the time has gone a bit too fast to where the small handle on the clock hits seven during the second set of twelve hours. He is speeding back to his small shack of a home to not get scolded by Jaehyun as it wasn’t a fun time to experience. As Jeno breaks the cucumber in his hand into four pieces, he’s speed-walking down the lake’s trail and finally makes it in time for Buttons’ lunch. 

  
  
  


Though, maybe he’s interrupted something other than supper. 

  
  
  


Jeno, who looks up from the forest’s floor, meets eyes with a beauty who takes place in the middle of the lake. The pool of water’s depth was not too deep, but it was high enough to cover his body up to his bellybutton. Jeno, who has never seen such a figure is one, startled, and two, amazed by the sight of the boy who washes his skin in the lake’s water. Jeno gulps, hating to feel so awkward and be placed into an unexpected position. “I-I’m sorry, I’ll be leaving.” He shouts, wanting to turn his heels around and dash back home to yank a couple of strands of hair out of embarrassment. 

  
  
  


“Don’t go!” The unnamed boy requests Jeno who's not clogged but seems to be hearing things is not sure if he’s processed the right set of words. “You are not bothering me. I would like the company.” His pink hair isn’t near damp, nor has been touched by the liquid beneath him. Jeno, who nods slowly, sits down in the same spot he was in last night. Looking around for Buttons who was usually waiting for him patiently as she was eager for anything Jeno brought her. “I must have startled you, I’m sure nobody uses the lake.”

  
  
  


“Oh...well. Yeah, I guess you can say that.” Jeno replies shyly, scratching the back of his neck to distract himself from directly looking at the boy. It felt illegal to stare, his body was pale yet shined in the sunlight that beamed against his skin. The small droplets of water stick to his surface, complimenting him well even though the liquid was transparent. He even had pink hair, a feature he’s seen no male in the kingdom have as the variation was downsized to brunettes and ravenettes. “Do you....live in the village?”

  
  
  


“You can say that.” As Jaemin purses his lips, brushing his palm along his shoulder as he cleanses himself gently. Jeno, who still looks away respectively, is being watched by Jaemin. He doesn't know what it is about the brunette that is in his reach, but he enjoys the energy that drips from his presence. It was odd for Jaemin to find interest in a human, mainly because the stories he’s been told by his friends have consisted of snobby invasive freaks who dedicate their time to plucking their scales. “You are very handsome.” Jaemin shortly compliments, moving towards the land to retrieve his clothing. The outfit was made up of a pair of beige shorts and a light blue shirt. It was nothing special, but he needed to blend in with the crowd. Jeno, who is quiet, does not respond with eye contact as he waits for the boy to change into his clothing. Once he is finished, Jeno takes initiative to continue the conversation. 

  
  
  


“Thank you, you’re...very pretty as well,” Jeno admits, which makes Jaemin smile. “Is it okay if I know your name?”

  
  
  


“It’s Jaemin.” The pinkette begins to walk up to Jeno, sitting right next to him comfortably. Jeno, who shifts, does not move away largely but creates a small space between them. “And you are?” 

  
  
  


“Jeno…” 

  
  
  


“A handsome name for a handsome guy.” Jaemin compliments, Jeno shyly nods as he didn’t want to turn down his words. “I feel like I’m making you tense, should I leave?”   
  


  
  


“No, it’s just...I’ve never seen someone at the lake before. And, I hate to admit many things but you’re undeniably stunning.” Jeno’s words run off him like a motor, blinking a couple of times he slaps his forehead and groans. “I’m sorry….I’m just waiting for Buttons, a bunny I feed regularly and she hasn’t shown up yet.” 

  
  
  


“That’s very sweet of you to do.” Jaemin says, “some days, the bunnies don’t show up as they like to stay in the hollow willow tree. It’s their home I presume and it keeps them warm during the winter as the wind can be a nuisance.” 

  
  
  


“Oh, how’d you know that?” Jeno shortly tilts his head, interest peeking out of his tone as he was curious to how Jaemin knew before he did. Since he’s been around the lake for months, he’s sure he would have figured that piece of information out rather quickly. 

  
  
  


“It was an observation I made.” The pinkette vaguely informs, which doesn’t switch Jeno’s tab fully. “What? Are you doubting my eyes? I can see perfectly fine.”

  
  
  


“No, it’s not that. It’s just...I’ve never seen you before? In this area to be precise, so how would you know about Buttons’ home?”

  
  
  


“The willow lake has its secrets,” Jaemin tells lightly, he leans towards Jeno to whisper his next set of words. “ _ And so do the people living within it. _ ” 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


“Jeno, I refuse to believe that you’ve met a witch who’s cast a love spell on you.” Mark blatantly tells the younger, chomping on a piece of sourdough bread from the bakery. They sit outside Jeno’s house, eating food and exchanging stories until their topic is based on Jeno’s odd experience he had at the lake from yesterday. “If he’s  _ that _ gorgeous, shouldn’t you have some common sense and make a move?” 

  
  
  


“I never even thought of the idea of liking guys…”

  
  
  


“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Mark reminds, and he’s absolutely right with his words. “You’ve just never fallen in love. It hurts to see you so lonely, I’ve never seen a lovestruck smile on your face except when you first told me about Buttons.”

  
  
  


“Keep Buttons out of this. I don’t know if it’s even  _ love.  _ I think I just find him….fascinating or more intriguing. He’s stunning Mark, I’ve never seen a boy like him before. He’s just-”

  
  
  


“You definitely have fallen into his loops,” Mark laughs, cutting him off as he enjoyed seeing his friend find such a rush in someone new. “You know if the theories of dragons being able to shift into humans are true. He may be the sapphire dragon the King is searching for. You better be careful.”

  
  
  


Jeno shakes his head, “he doesn’t give off the energy of a sapphire dragon. He’s lighter, the shade and hues of his scales would be softer. He has pink hair. Did I tell you about that?” Mark nods as he recalls the details of his story. “Even if he were a dragon, I wouldn’t treat him any differently. He’s kind, speaks with confidence, and places my mind into wonder. I enjoy that.”

  
  
  


“Of course you wouldn’t, you’re Jeno.” Mark reminds, nudging his shoulder as he finishes his share of bread. “Now, you can look forward to someone else other than Buttons when going to the lake. And, someone else to care for since the villagers will be targeting the area.”

  
  
  


“Yeah, I guess you can also put it like that.” As Jeno puts a finger on his chin, “I would invite you to come with me to see if he’s there. But, I don’t want Jaemin getting the wrong idea of my intentions.”

  
  
  


“No worries, I think it’s safe to go alone. I’m sure most of the dragons haven’t had good experiences with humans.”

  
  
  


“We don’t know if he’s a dragon, there’s a chance that he’s a witch.”

  
  
  


“Now, _you’re_ being unbelievable with your words Jeno.”

  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


When Jeno returns the next time to the lake, he brings a fresh cucumber and ready words for what he is going to say to Jaemin if he’s there. He walks trying to fill himself with ease, breathing with an even pace as he listens to the wind that is filled with delicate harmonies. Arriving at his destination, Jeno is met with the sight of Jaemin surrounded by his bunny friends. Buttons, having to be one of them. “Ah, looks like your care-taker has come around for lunch.” Jaemin teases, petting one of the unnamed bunnies' heads. Jeno doesn’t respond. “You’re tense, I’m not going to bite you.”   
  


  
  


“Do you...perhaps live here? It’s the only way you could know stuff about the lake. You know about Buttons and her family, you even decided to wash yourself in the lake. I’ve never even thought about doing something like that before. Don’t you feel odd with the fish watching you?” 

  
  
  
  


“Well, the fish don’t bite.” Jaemin reassures Jeno, “and will my answer have an effect on your perspective of me?”

  
  
  
  


“Will you get mad if I tell you that I believe you’re a witch who has cast a love spell on me? Your pink hair somewhat explains it, I mean, who has pink hair during this time period? I don’t believe that you are a regular human being, because, on top of that, you’re gorgeous!” 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin’s blank expressions say enough to Jeno. For the small amount of painful silence that fills the atmosphere, Jeno full-heartedly believes that everything he has said was wrong and Jaemin may perceive him as a lunatic. But, he can only burst out into laughter, clutching his stomach as he was losing air and close to crying. Jeno doesn’t understand, but Jaemin is not offended by his questions. “Oh Jeno, _a_ _witch_? Seriously, that’s gold right there.”

  
  
  
  


“I’m sure you are, if not, my friend Mark supposes you are a dragon.” 

  
  
  
  


Jaemin, who freezes from the included proposal. Pokes his tongue into the side of his mouth, a bump appears in his cheek. Blank expression as he stares at Jeno, “And if I am?”

  
  
  
  


“There’s no problem with that,” As Jeno begins to defend himself, scared that Jaemin would take his expressions the wrong way. “but, you won’t…kill me right?”

  
  
  
  


“Kill you? Have mercy Jeno I’m not a monster.” Jaemin’s hand is traced back to his rightful place that is located by his side, he tilts his head at Jeno. Directly staring at him as he speaks. “What are your next moves as I now confirm that I have scales on my body that can make you filthy rich? A pluck or three would be enough to give you such a title in seconds, do you wish to replace those dirtied clothes of yours and the unstable roof over your head?”

  
  
  
  


“Though the offer sounds nice,” Jeno sits down and removes the sliced cucumber from his pocket. Buttons immediately run towards him. She begins to feed onto the surface of the vegetable. “I wouldn’t change my life unless the actions were yielded from my own efforts. For now, I wish to stay here with Mark and Buttons as they bring me happiness wealth can not give.”

  
  
  
  


Jaemin shakes his head, “Jeno, you are a marvelous human.”

  
  
  
  


“And you are beautiful.” 

  
  
  
  


“Not a beautiful beast?”

  
  
  
  


“Does it matter? Beast or not, I would have fallen regardless if you were human, a dragon, or a witch who has cast a spell on me.”

  
  
  


When the harmonies of the wind brush through the ears and skin of Jaemin and Jeno, the two boys stare at each other in awe as they begin to appreciate one’s features. Jeno, who begins to tense up when he recognizes the peeping scales from Jaemin’s skin. He settles down as he realizes that he was right with his color inferences when it came to the possibility of Jaemin being a dragon. The light pink scales take home on his body, crystal-like and reflecting when being hit by the sun. But, his attention is brought back to Jaemin’s face as the uppermost half was critical to Jeno as it was an important piece to Jaemin. Jaemin, who notices his serious focus, is glad to say that he’s met Jeno.

  
  
  


Because every other human would have begun sharpening their knives. 

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


When the start of admiring one another came into account, it led to Jaemin sitting next to Jeno. He starts off their conversation slowly, but it drags into the long talks of immersing themselves into each other’s lives. Jeno, who tells Jaemin his tales about him and Mark laughs tremendously from the amount of stupid yet memorable adventures he’s had with him. He is guilty of stealing a couple of treats from some shops, but Mark and he are poor so borrowing once in a while was definitely a thing. Vice versa, with Jaemin, he informs Jeno about the beginning of dragons and how humans were originally trainers to the beast. Until many years ago, the dragons were facing a series of abuse to where the creatures were becoming sick. The split between the two occurred once a dragon had expectedly eaten their trainer, it was expected to Jaemin as he would be tired of dealing with individuals who couldn’t even treat them with proper care. Jeno immediately understood where he came from, not siding with the humans as it was inhumane to be terrible to someone who has granted a bond with them. “Humans have no class when it comes to money, I’m surprised to see we have actually gotten along with each other in the past.”

  
  
  
  


“The abuse was not only a key to our separation but were purposeful beats as our scales have been racked from our skin. So, the story behind our abuse was for the greed of money as the riders have traded off our scales for temporary riches.”

  
  
  
  
  


Jeno pouts, patting Jaemin’s hair as a way to console him. “I’m sorry to hear that Jaemin, I wish that were told in the stories we were told. Then, maybe the next generation of humans would learn to leave you and your family alone.” 

  
  
  
  


“Stories will be carried for centuries, if there is no change I can not be mad at the world for lack of new results. But, I am glad that I’ve met someone like you. You’re selfless and have a kind heart. It somewhat feels as if I’m not a dragon, but a regular human like you.”

  
  
  
  


“You don’t wish to be around my kind, be free in the willow lake and spend your years here. The view is much more beautiful than what is out there.” As Jeno directs his head towards the exit of the lake, Jaemin, who turns his head as well, is unhappy to find Jeno having a pond of disappointment in his people. 

  
  
  
  


“You here makes it much more beautiful Jeno,” Jaemin tells, facing Jeno with doe eyes. “You bring life to the willow pond as you are a key ingredient in its flourishing days.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“And if I were to leave?”

  
  
  
  
  


“The vibrancy and love in the atmosphere will come to an end. And so will my excitement.”


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story is somewhat more dialogue based (honestly I take that back it's kinda in the middle )- so I hope this is okay! I know I said I’d have this out before new years - but, I got really unmotivated and school suddenly popped up really quickly so please forgive me, and thank you for your patience !

“And when I tell you Donghyuck that he’s different from the humans, I seriously mean  _ different. _ He has to be another specimen, I can’t bear but have to force myself to associate him with the monsters we’ve been told about.” Jaemin rants, blowing a couple of strands of hair away from his eyes as they fall in front of the two sockets. Donghyuck, who sits on another branch of Jaemin’s claimed willow tree, raises a single brow as he still was not convinced that a  _ human _ had shown kindness to Jaemin even after being exposed to his scales. 

  
  
  
  


“There is _ no way _ , I bet my words on Taeyong’s pearls. That  _ Jeno _ boy, still does not rub me in the right way.” Donghyuck is not scared to go against Jaemin’s words, but it does not surprise his friend as Jaemin was expecting the awaited response. “You can be shown kindness now,  _ but _ , that doesn’t mean he can change his mind later. Jaemin, you’re fooling with a poor commoner, someone who is in  _ need _ of money.”

  
  
  
  


“Greed will not take over his kind soul, he even has stated that he has no intention of carving my scales off of my skin. In fact! I’m sure he’d be filled with guilt if he were to go against his words for any reasons.” 

  
  
  
  


“Jaemin, as much as I love you. There is no reason for you to be involved with a human. You can’t disagree with me, because I am  _ right _ . We’re separated for a reason, he will only come along to stay temporarily. The vacancy will expire.”

  
  
  
  


Jaemin rolls his eyes, “You’re just jealous because you have not found a kind human. Imagine getting chased off a mountain in the middle of your flying break,  _ embarrassing _ .”

  
  
  
  


“It was once!” Donghyuck defends, “I am not jealous, but content that I am keeping my identity safe. We haven’t seen Jisung in years, I bet he feels terrible for being unable to see the sun rise and set. He’d also be unhappy to find you interacting with the enemy, the pure reason to why he’s been keeping himself captive!”

  
  
  
  


“If Jisung can teach himself to hide his scales, he will be able to get around. But, with that blueberry hair of his, I’m sure that’s impossible.” As Jaemin admits the cons to the younger’s situation. “Donghyuck, you have to trust me on this. Jeno is... _ different _ . He holds so much though he owns so little. His heart is pure gold, maybe even purer than Shotaro’s scales.”

  
  
  
  


“You can’t compare a human’s heart to Shotaro,  _ Shotaro _ we speak of. The boy whose body holds gold and heart is  _ made _ of gold. You’ve got to be delusional my friend.” 

  
  
  
  


“And  _ you _ , simply have no hope.  _ My friend. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


When the days pass, Jeno has found himself unconsciously visiting the lake more often than usual. Maybe it’s because the cold weather’s temperature is dropping to where the lake’s surface is hardening in which Jeno can stand on it with the company of no dead weight. And, that he can take this moment to glide on the treasured beauty with another beauty, also known as Jaemin. The pinkette has no worries in his mind, smiling throughout the hours of spending time with Jeno as he drags the boy along the cold surface. Though Jeno’s knees are awkwardly unstable and legs are weirdly bent for balance, it is reassured that there’s no consequence of falling through as one simple crack led to Jaemin fluttering out his wings and bringing Jeno back to the stiff land. “Could’ve been a terrible accident if you fell through,” Jaemin comments once they settle down together. Jeno’s head rests on top of Jaemin’s thighs, his vision captures the under sight of Jaemin’s head, thus being his chin. “You’ve never glidden on ice before I suppose?”

  
  
  
  


“Has never crossed my mind,” As Jeno releases a huff, the white air steams from his mouth with each word said. “You seem to have much experience, am I right?”

  
  
  
  


“Not exactly, the memories won’t make themselves so why not take a couple of risks,” Jaemin informs, looking down to make eye contact with Jeno. The scene is a bit romantic if watched from an outsider's perspective. Two boys, merely acknowledging each other’s existences is something so simple but meaningful to the duo as they have found one another being a bit too comfortable in their positions. Jeno, who has never thought of falling in love can hear his heart pounding, he wonders if Jaemin has abilities that are inhumane, could detect his heartbeat or quickly figure that his mind was going places. “Do you enjoy the memories we’re making together?”

  
  
  
  


“Every single one of them.”

  
  
  
  


“Which is your favorite one so far?”

  
  
  


Jeno smiles, his eyes do as well and Jaemin is assured that there is no hostility implanted into his fragile body. “Meeting you.”

  
  
  


And with two simple words, Jaemin’s heart races until it is in sync with Jeno’s. An orchestra of love plays silently in their souls as their muse harmonizes together. With their shared heartfelt gazes, Jaemin is slow to raise his hand and press his palm against Jeno’s cheek. He does not expect a large reaction, but, when Jeno nuzzles his skin against his. He does not know what to do except fall deeper in love with his charms. 

  
  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  
  


“You have been visiting the lake often, do you see Jaemin?”

  
  
  
  


“I do.” Jeno answers to Mark, his friend nods his head slowly. “Jealous?”

  
  
  


Mark, who snorts from his proposal, shakes his head as his emotions were far from the bitter feeling. “Of course not, I’m just wondering if you two are hitting it off. You know, as in  _ more than friends _ .”

  
  
  


“I don’t think Jaemin’s mind has come across the idea of dating. Nor, does he care for labels. Right now, we’re both watching over the lake and making memories together. That’s all that matters to me at the moment.”

  
  
  


“What a soft guy,” Mark teases, Jeno shoots him a small glare. “Must be nice to have someone to dump your affection on, ask him if he has any friends. I myself am getting lonely with the lack of your presence.”

  
  
  


“He seems to travel alone, I’d rather not.”

  
  
  


“Lame.” 

  
  
  


“Not necessarily,” As the brunette shuts down Mark’s comment, “if you were a dragon with scales. I don’t think you’d be the type to reveal your friend’s location. I mean, they’re hiding for a reason. Don’t you think?”

  
  
  


Mark sighs, looking at Jeno with crescent eyes. “Now you’re making me seem like a bad guy.”

  
  
  


“I never said you were.”

  
  
  


“Forget it,” As Mark shakes his head. The forming headache arises and he doesn’t want to start a potential argument with Jeno about his dragon friend. “Just be careful, alright?”

  
  
  


“I plan on it.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


“How is the quest for Renjun’s requested scales coming along?” Dejun questions to Doyoung who stands in the same room as him. The royal meeting that is occurring amongst the table of individuals is closed behind large doors. Dejun, who is a member of the royal family was not invited as it dealt with Kun who was transitioning into his coronation day soon. 

  
  
  


“Slow,  _ very _ slow.” Doyoung emphasizes as he pushes up his glasses. “As eager as the villagers seem, no one seems to be doing a great job at finding anything. The King is trying to rush me as well, as if  _ I  _ have the ability to seize a dragon scale.” 

  
  
  


“Well, as tradition is never broken. Kun must give instructions to seek a scale type soon as his crown won’t be accepted as naked from father. Besides, who knows if they’ll be able to find it before the time of his coronation.”

  
  
  


“Kun seems uninterested in dragons, nor does he care for the values of scales. The younger boys are more invested as Yukhei has infiltrated their brains with pure mystery.” 

  
  
  


Dejun laughs as Doyoung brought up his brother, “They’re still young, let them have their fun.”

  
  
  


“I’m trying my best, but, with the greed of this kingdom. I’m hoping they make good choices.”

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


“May I ask, why are we venturing out into the willow lake out in broad daylight. If people were to recognize us, I bet they will ask if we have time to spare as if they won’t try to butter us up.” Renjun questions Chenle who leads the way, they had snuck out from their garden and over the large shrubs that had definitely given Renjun a scratch or two. But, with the painful results they had succeeded. 

  
  


“Because, as Doyoung stated a few days ago. Remember that the sapphire dragon lives there? Dad told Doyoung to make the request to the people and no one has made a difference in this serious mission. Of course, if nobody is going to take this on, we should do it ourselves. Besides, you’re the one who asked for them anyways.”

  
  
  


“Actually,  _ you’re _ the one who asked and was too afraid to tell father. Because of that stupid argument of ours, he overheard and assumed I was the one who wanted them. You know how valuable sapphire is? Do you think a dragon is stupid enough to set themselves up like that?” As he bombards his brother with questions, Chenle ignores them as he follows a beat up pathway that was located behind a small shack. Following the light imprints that make up of shoes, Chenle hums quietly to himself to block out the rambling of Renjun. When they arrive, his vision fills with nothing but the scenery of the willow trees and the frozen lake. “Now,  _ this _ is magnificent.” As Renjun becomes distracted with his words. The boys wander around slowly, ensuring that their steps are not too rough on the patches of land as the area was unreal to be true. “The sapphire dragon lives here? Unexpected taste I’d say.”

  
  
  


“It must complement their high worth, I’d run away here any day.” Chenle chuckles, as he takes a seat in front of the frozen lake. He drops onto his back and looks up into the sky. “Now, this is what relaxing is. Mr. Suh doesn’t have to bother me about my missing history assignments when I’m out here.” 

  
  
  


“It is a charming place I’d say. But, it’s somewhat quiet? Don’t you think there’d be some form of living here?”

  
  
  


Chenle shrugs, putting his palms underneath his head. “Maybe the fish in the water, that’s all.”

  
  
  


“You forgot about the supposed dragon that lives here.” As Renjun takes a seat next to this brother, “it seems to me that nobody lives here. I think that they’ve got the location wrong, not that I care of course.” 

  
  
  
  


“Jewelry is nice, but it would be nicer to receive it from someone.”

  
  
  


“Implying a yearned lover Chenle? Father probably has someone in mind for all of us.” Renjun teases, but he only receives a shove from the younger. Chenle, who sighs from the words, is unhappy about that statement. “Guessing you’d rather seek than receive.”

  
  
  


“Correct,” Chenle praises, “what a smart boy. Wouldn’t it be nice to find someone yourself? Instead, a place brings two together instead of being forced into each other’s lives. It’s  _ magical _ , a bit mysterious if you ask me. You know nothing about each other,  _ but _ , because of the shared place that has made your bubbles intersect. It’s the first thing you share.”

  
  
  


“For say the willow lake?” Renjun proposes, Chenle nods slowly. “Guess you’re right, it would be nice to meet someone and fall in love. I don’t think father cares for our wishes. All he wants for the royals are wealth and the kingdom to flow smoothly. Our love lives are worthless.”

  
  
  
  


“You think so?” The younger mutters. “Love will never play into account with greed, unless your greediness is a form of obsessive love. The two won’t mix well as your desires will consume you.”

  
  
  
  


“Do you have any desires Chenle?”

  
  
  
  


“Yes,  _ love _ .”

  
  
  


And Chenle doesn’t bite more than he can chew, because his senses are quick to find that someone is watching them. Though, he finds that it’s not only his own gut kicking at him, but the sound of a broken stick that catches his attention. Lifting himself up to sit properly, he quickly turns around. There, a male whose eyes widen in fear slowly takes steps back. An eye-catching color of navy blue with a shine corrupts his skin. He begins to whisper a couple of words to himself, but, as Renjun directs his sight in the same way as Chenle’s. The older gawks, “He is growing scales.”

  
  
  


“Take him,” Chenle orders, the unnamed boy is frozen. “ _ Take him _ I said!”

  
  
  


Instantly, Jisung’s first time stepping out of his cave was supposed to be a memory he’d never forget and regret. But, it led to a nightmare he wished to snap out of.

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


When Jeno and Jaemin return to their spot in the willow lake, Jaemin’s expression has oddly changed. He inhales deeply, letting go of Jeno’s hand as he begins to walk around. “Is there something wrong?” Jeno questions, concerned for Jaemin’s sudden change in attitude. “Is there someone here? Should we leave, I’ll-”

  
  
  


“No, stay. There’s just...something wrong with the smell.”

  
  
  


“No shit there is.” Donghyuck unexpectedly introduced himself into the scenes, “as you were having fun with your little human boy,  _ Jisung  _ had decided to pay a visit. Years of being stuck inside to only being potentially kidnapped by the royal family doofuses.”

  
  
  
  


“Chenle?” Jeno tilts his head in confusion, Donghyuck who has no clue of the name brushes his inference off. “No, that can’t be. The royals aren’t allowed outside unless given proper assistance with the royal guards. That’s impossible.”

  
  
  
  


“If you saw it happening, why didn’t you stop it!” Jaemin shouts to Donghyuck who comfortably sits in one of the trees. “That way we could move locations quickly and Jisung would have been safe by now. Donghyuck, I thought you were smarter than this.”

  
  
  
  


“I’m not _ stupid  _ Jaemin.” His words are crisp, “as much as I hate you people. The two boys didn’t seem to do any harm towards Jisung, but I couldn’t interfere as a small group of guards came along before I was able to do anything. It seemed as the reason for him being seized wasn’t for his scales that displayed due to fear. But, one of the two boys were a bit mesmerized by Jisung.”

  
  
  
  


Jaemin squints, “What are you implying Donghyuck?...”

  
  
  
  
  


“A royal has taken interest in a dragon. For not the reasons of scales, but, for  _ partnership _ .”

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“So, what is a boy with naturally blue hair wandering around the Reiya Kingdom so casually?” As Chenle shoots him a cheeky smile, Jisung, who sits in the royal’s room, was gifted with a tray of treats and warm tea. “I don’t bite, I told the guards you were feeling ill. Do you have a trick to get rid of them?” He refers to the blue scales that Chenle and Renjun caught a glance of earlier. 

  
  
  


“Uh...just training I guess. For you know...the purpose of staying hidden.”

  
  
  


“Seems as if you walked in at the wrong time.” Chenle laughs, knowing that he had basically kidnapped the male unexpectedly. “Did you hear my conversation with my brother? About a place bringing people together to find love?”

  
  
  


“Only a portion of it.” Jisung admits, “...was I not supposed to?” 

  
  
  


“You know why I took you here right?”

  
  
  


“I honestly don’t, I’d rather go home.” 

  
  
  


“I like your company though.”

  
  
  


“You’ve only  _ met  _ me, what is there to like?” Jisung scoffs, trying to display his discomfort as a way to get Chenle to feel bad. Though, he’s not really disliking the moment he’s in. He wants to be wary about his intentions as there was a basic line that separated humans and dragons. “If there’s no point in me being here, shouldn’t you release me?”

  
  
  


Chenle, who is currently leaning forward sighs as he anchors his back onto the backrest of the chair. “As much as I’d like to argue against your words, you’re correct. We’ve only met, there’s no reason why I should have you in the palace,  _ but I _ find myself interested in you.”

  
  
  


“You don’t have intentions set, therefore I don’t feel safe.”

  
  
  


“In a land of where right or wrong was up to you and no one else. Would you run away to that place?” Chenle shortly questions. Which fills Jisung with minor or more of,  _ major _ confusion.

  
  
  


“What?”

  
  
  


“If decisions were not made for you, would you live a bit happier?”

  
  
  


Jisung, who crosses his right leg over his left nods. “Of course, I’d be-”

  
  
  


“Great, because-”

  
  
  


“Because then, I could make the decision myself if I wanted to stay out in the sun a bit longer. But, because of  _ your kind _ my fate was already decided as I’ve stashed myself away in a cave along the bay for years. Is that what you wanted to hear,  _ my highness _ ?”

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Returning back to the scenes of the trio that has now become a group of four, Mark has entered the picture as he was dragged from his home and to the location of the lake in order to become a member of the formed alliance with the dragons. “You’re telling me,  _ he’s  _ a dragon?” As he refers to Donghyuck who’s still in the trees above them, “guess they’re all around us.”

  
  
  


“Let’s stop fooling around, Jisung could potentially be in danger.” Jaemin tells.

  
  
  


“Doubt it, he would have sent out signals by now. It’s either he’s holding up well or he himself has returned the liking for the royal.” 

  
  
  


“You said yourself Jisung would feel betrayed if he figured I was hanging out with a human myself, now what’s with the sudden change? Jisung is not the type to fall so fast.” Jaemin scoffs, Jeno eyes soften from the previous words. Gulpping slowly as he realizes that the line between humans and dragons has a large interference in their lives. As much as he liked to stay with Jaemin, others around him are bound to judge and potentially label him as a traitor for hanging with the enemy. “I’m somewhat hurt that you’re being easier on him though he’s the one in potential danger.”

  
  
  


“I never said anything about going easy on anyone,” Donghyuck mutters. “Look Jaemin, you’re obviously happy and let’s end the conversation there. Since this might end up with us getting in a heated argument, let’s stop here and focus on-”

  
  
  


“There should be a split, right?” Jeno interrupts, talking to himself as he didn’t realize the two dragons could hear him. Jaemin, who turns to the boy, slowly reaches out but pauses when he continues to speak. “We’re not supposed to be together, right?” He looks up to Jaemin, eyes a bit glossy as he’s come to the firm realization. “I mean, look. One dragon revealed to the kingdom will lead to ruckus, Jaemin. Putting yourself in my presence will put you in danger.”

  
  
  


“Jeno, we-”

  
  
  
  


“He’s right,” Donghyuck laughs, Mark who directs his eyes up glares at the boy who doesn’t know how to read the room. “I mean. Even if Jisung and this Chenle guy get along, greed will always overtake because look at us.” He reveals his scales, tanzanite growing from his skin as his eyes flash a distinctive golden color. “The humans never fall for us…” As Donghyuck drags his grown nails along his textured skin, he picks a scale off his shoulder and throws it down in front of Mark. “we were never wanted by them in the first place.”

  
  
  


“Donghyuck, you!” Jaemin begins to raise his voice, though his friend does not display fear. “Jeno please, he’s just messing with your head. He’s wrong, please don’t listen to him! You’re far from greedy, you have such a pure soul and you’ll never turn out to be what dragons as a whole perceive.” 

  
  
  


“Jeno, let’s go.” Mark instructs, walking towards his friend and away from the dropped scale to lead him to the exit. As he tugs on his shirt, Jeno does not budge. “ _ Jeno _ , let’s go.” He repeats once more, but his eyes only focus on Jaemin and Mark has a difficult time reading him. “If you’re going to say something to him, say it now before I forcefully carry you out.”

  
  
  


“Why are you looking at me like that!” Jaemin shouts in a frustrated voice, “At least say something!” 

  
  
  


When Jeno does say something, it’s words that Jaemin refuses to comprehend. He turns around after stating them, not wanting to view the breakdown of the dragon who’s connection with him is now shattered.

  
  
  


“ _ Take care of Buttons for me _ .” Are the last words Jaemin hears before Jeno and Mark leave the scenes. 

  
  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


“Why have you been down lately?” Jaehyun questions to his younger brother. He hangs up wet clothes on their makeshift drying rack that composes of string and two sturdy trees behind their home. Jeno, who sits on the ground with his legs crossed, draws into the dirt with a thick stick, ignoring his brother’s words. “Jeno, I know you can hear me.”

  
  
  


“I know, I just chose not to answer.”

  
  
  


“You’ve been acting weird, you know you can tell me anything.” 

  
  
  


“It’s a complicated situation,” Jeno finally admits as he wasn’t going to be able to get past Jaehyun and his bugging. “I had a friend. But, we can’t see each other anymore cause me being with him will put him in danger. Also, I’m sure those around him will judge.” 

  
  
  


Jaehyun pauses his activity, putting a hand on his hip, and looks down at his brother. “And this friend is okay with being separated?”

  
  
  


“Not exactly.”

  
  
  


“Then why’d you leave so quickly?”

  
  
  


“Well...for his safety, also his friend was somewhat pissing me off though he was kinda right. It’s complicated, I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

  
  


“Jeno, you can’t keep it in you. It’ll eat you up, it already is.  _ Look _ , you’re obviously unhappy and you’re avoiding the problem. Besides, how are you sure that things won’t work out between you two? You haven’t even tried.”

  
  
  


Jeno looks up to the older male with a light pout forming on his lips, “Jaehyun, I already told you it’s a complicated situation. I can’t just patch it up and take him to our happy ending. It won’t work like that…”

  
  
  


“It seems leaving was your form of caring, but staying also implies that you care, don’t you think?” Jaehyun proposes, but Jeno can only shrug. “You also haven’t visited the lake in the while? You love that place. Why are you straying away? What’s up with the sudden distance?”

  
  
  


“These questions will make my brain explode.”

  
  
  


“Good, because you need to think if your decisions were really the best for you and your friend. Jeno, you’re a smart boy. You have a lot of love in your heart and if you continue to lie to yourself, your bar of happiness will never be fulfilled to what it was before. Now, I don’t know if your friend is also fond of the lake. But, if you two were brought together because of that one place. Isn’t that shared intersection enough to say something to you?” Jaehyun lectures as he continues back to his work. Jeno, who drops his stick, listens carefully. “Jeno, if you enjoy someone’s company. I’m sure you’d do something in order to stay with them, you’re not the type to run away.”

  
  
  


As Jeno stays silent, he refers back to his large contemplation between him and the lake as the news of the search came about his life. Jaehyun was right, he didn’t leave the lake so easily and because of his connection with the site. He had luckily met Jaemin, as their bubbles came in contact with each other. They have created a bond that seemed unbreakable. But, Jeno had tested their sturdiness, being the force that cut the chain of their relationship. 

  
  
  
  


He wonders why he had not given up the lake, but left Jaemin so easily. It doesn’t make sense.

  
  
  


But, maybe it does. Because Jeno is not only in love with the lake, but the being he has been introduced to after unraveling the true beauty who resides in the willow trees. Jeno wouldn’t have left, but, for the sake of Jaemin’s safety and fear of judgment of those around him. He had turned his back without any deep thought. 

  
  
  


Now, he has slowly figured it out. Jaemin, who finds home in the willow lake, is unaware that Lee Jeno has found home in  _ him _ .

  
  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


And as Jaemin points fingers to Donghyuck for the reason of his collapsed love, Donghyuck takes on the burden lightly as Jeno had finally found some common sense to their situation. Though, they had larger things to deal with, such as Jisung being trapped in the royal castle for many days now. “We should call Taeyong, the unknown is making me anxious.” Jaemin mutters to his friend who sits beside him, but Donghyuck rests his head against the trunk of the tree. Opening his eyes slowly to glance towards him. “Jisung could be dead and you’re here sleeping.” 

  
  
  


“He’s not dead, Jisung has a brain you know?” Donghyuck informs, though the fact doesn’t make Jaemin feel any better. “You know we have signals, we would have received them by now if something was going to happen.” 

  
  
  
  


“Yeah...I know.”

  
  
  
  


“You’re angry at me, I know you are.” Donghyuck raises his brows and uses his hand to push the trunk of the tree to sit up properly. “I’m not offended that you are, but, it was Jeno’s decision to pull something like that. Though I was  _ somewhat _ the trigger, if he really wanted to stay with you. He would have.”

  
  
  


“You’re making me feel even worse now.” Jaemin scrunches his nose. Jeno hasn’t visited in the last four days, he’s sure that Jeno was firm with his words and it was a bold decision to be fair in Jaemin’s eyes. “Maybe it is all for the better, Jeno thinks his presence is putting me in danger. But, I guess it goes the same way as well.” 

  
  
  


“It does Jaemin, I don’t want you getting attached to the point where you accidentally hurt yourself or Jeno. Knowing you, you wouldn’t forgive yourself and go rogue.” 

  
  
  


“Guess you’re really just trying to look out for me, huh?”

  
  
  


“Of course, I’m not heartless Jaemin. Though, I guess I’ll admit this now.” As he looks down towards the forest floor, “Jeno seems like a good human, his friend too. I’m quick to judge, I’ll admit. But, if your lives intersect once more. I’m sure something could work out if you two are smart enough with each other.”

  
  
  


Jaemin, who finally smiles after experiencing gloomy days, nods to Donghyuck. “Thank you, I really hope so.” 

  
  
  


\---

  
  


More than a week has passed since Jaemin and Jeno’s last interaction. The kingdom gathers at the front of the palace once again. The commoners beneath the large balcony provide exposure to Doyoung who speaks in the position of the king. “As Kun’s coronation is upcoming we will like to present that the remaining brothers of the royal family will be expanding our kingdom blood out into new regions.” Doyoung, who looks around to catch the murmurs, continues on after clearing his throat. “And so, we will be arranging marriages for our remaining royal boys. Kun will be in charge of our main land.”

  
  
  


Mark, who nudges Jeno, returns the dozing individual back to reality. “You okay? Supposedly the boys are going to become upcoming grooms for the small kingdoms surrounding us.” Jeno, who furrows his brows, begins to listen to Doyoung. 

  
  
  


“After the coronation of Prince Kun, our kingdom will celebrate in thanks for his new position as ruler. Furthermore, we will continue on with days and hope with a lively future with our new king. As I may speak about the young princes, Sicheng, Yukhei, Dejun, Renjun, and Chenle will-”

  
  
  


“And so, the king once again forces my brothers and I into positions that we don’t even want!” A voice yells from the side, it comes from the left balcony as there are three that makeup the front of the palace’s exterior. “Who the hell said I was going to marry someone? On top of that, the marriage is forced!” The youngest of the six sons, Chenle, laughs after presenting his words. Doyoung, who’s eyes almost fall out of his sockets, begins to shoo the guards away to handle the prince. “In a world where the royals are controlled by their own puppeteer of a father, don’t listen to those around you and feel free to love who you want! If you have intersected in a special place,” Chenle smiles, before putting his hands onto the surface of the stone railings to shout. “You were meant to be in each other’s lives for a reason!”

  
  
  


With no context behind Chenle’s words, the villagers laugh and cheer for his speech although most were confused. Shortly, Chenle is seized by three guards and he doesn’t fight through the awaited abduction as he knows what is going to come next. Besides, Jisung would most likely save him anyways. (Which was a story for another time.)

  
  
  


“Chenle seriously has no filter,” Mark laughs, turning to Jeno who he assumes would be laughing too. But, instead is back to staring into oblivion. “You okay?”

  
  


“For once, I have agreed with Chenle. Though he does not openly discuss it with the people, he is right.” Jeno tells himself and Mark, “It was meant to be, they’re right.” And so, Jeno turns his heels and heads out the royal palace’s perimeter towards the lake behind his shack of a home. Mark, who does not follow, puts out a hand. Punching it in the air upward as he nods, 

  
  
  


“Make him yours, Jeno.”

  
  
  


With the light wind brushing against his reddening cheeks, the directions towards the lake are unconsciously implemented into his memory. It’s a rush, his heart yearning for it to beat in sync with his desired other as he was too haste to make things turn in the wrong direction. But, as Jeno arrives in the willow lake. Capturing the sight of the beauty he has missed for days, he pays attention to the trees that surround him. Searching through the branches for the figure he yearns for. “Jaemin!” He yells, eyes being blinded by the sun to find anyone above, “Jaemin, if you’re here let's talk!”

  
  
  


But, no one arrives at the scenes. Which was expected as Jeno had not considered his feelings when deciding to depart from him. It should have never been an option, but Jeno's rationality has now changed though his lingering feelings for Jaemin still remain. “We, we may be different! In terms of human and dragon.  _ But,  _ that doesn’t mean we  _ can’t _ share a bond. I should’ve known that...although my fear of you being in danger will always be a concern of mine. It does not mean we can’t find a way around it!”

  
  
  


Jeno is out of breath, talking to the lake as if he’s become a mad man. “Jaemin, we have intersected into another’s lives in this sacred place that I call my second home. But! I have become truthful with myself, I can’t leave the lake Jaemin. Because, it holds another form of home.  _ You _ !” Jeno, who is becoming tired of shouting feels his throat becoming hoarse, “You are my new home Jaemin, being in your presence, laying in your lap, or merely exchanging glances. I feel at ease just as how the lake puts me at ease! Jaemin, I have fallen in love with you!” 

  
  
  


And when Jeno begins to feel dizzy after his confession, he sways to the side but is immediately caught in the arms of who he desires. Jaemin, who sets him down, slowly sits on the forest floor. Laying Jeno’s head in his lap. He begins to run his fingers through his hair, calming him down as he notices his heavy breathing. “Lee Jeno, you are unpredictable in the best way.” He quietly praises, a tear escaping from his eyes as it falls onto Jeno’s cheek. “You kind soul, how dare you make me feel this way.”

  
  
  


Jeno, who opens his eyes, slowly presents to Jaemin the fragile crescents of his eye smile. The ones that never show hostility, the eyes, face, and being of a lovely human that Jaemin finds comfort in. For decades, he has never met a human so delicate as Jeno, someone who has put himself before others and even if his decisions may hurt. He’s grateful that Jeno is willing to fight through some roadblocks to make their relationship work. “I love you too, Jeno.”

  
  
  


With the words admitted, Jaemin leans down to kiss the boy’s forehead gently. Their relationship intersected and now firmly tied will not be damaged by the old tales of foolish humans and dragon’s perspectives. But, it will be strengthened as it will not be labeled as a rider and dragon alliance. 

  
  
  


But, as a newly blossomed relationship that will bring hope to breaking the boundaries of greed and fear.

  
  
  


( though, maybe they aren’t the only ones who are on this path. as chenle and jisung have grown into the comfort of one another as well…) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness ! this is the longest fic I have written and I am beat! I have had so much fun writing this story and I hope things didn't get whacky in the end. I know the added story of chenle and jisung was kinda random, but, it had to deal with the development of jeno’s thoughts and perspective :] I hope this was enjoyable and I’m sorry for the wait (if you were waiting) but, if you’ve reached the end thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a lovely day/night! <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! you have made it to the first parts ending :D I should have the second part done before the new year, but no promises as sometimes I can forget about things. anyway! thank you for reading once again and have a great day/night!


End file.
